De confesiones inesperadas, mascarillas hidratantes y el amigo gay
by jacque-kari
Summary: Una simple foto y un comentario malintencionado de Yamato pueden desencadenar en Taichi todo un caos mental. ¿La solución? Ser sincero consigo mismo y especialmente con su mejor amiga [Regalo para Genee por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **De confesiones inesperadas, mascarillas hidratantes y el amigo gay**_

 _(Por Takaishi T)_

 _-.-_

 _¡Para Genee!_

—¿Eres gay?

Taichi, quien hasta antes de tal pregunta no se había percatado de que Yamato espiaba lo que veía en su celular por sobre su hombro, retrocedió espantando cuando, al girar el cuello para mirarlo, se encontró con el rostro de su mejor amigo más cerca de lo presupuestado.

Era el primer descanso del día y ambos estaban sentados en una banca del patio de la secundaria.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te me vas a declarar? —retrucó, mitad en broma, mitad sudando frío ante la posibilidad de que le dijera que sí.

—No seas idiota…

—Tú eres quien estaba prácticamente encima mío, ¿y a qué viene lo de si soy gay?

—A esa foto que estabas mirando con cara de bobo. Nadie puede hacerse una mascarilla hidratante con una chica, disfrutarlo y más encima sacarse una foto… —señaló con obviedad; dicho así sonaba hasta lógico.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es muy gay, así que… ¿eres gay?

—¡No! Además, bien que supiste identificar que era una mascarilla hidratante, ¿no Yamatty [1]? —se burló, recuperando inesperadamente el mando de la situación.

Yamato enrojeció casi imperceptiblemente, pero como era un _tsundere,_ o así le decía Mimi, se recompuso rápido. Carraspeó y levantó la vista hacia la miríada de edificios que eran visibles por encima del tejado de la secundaria, adoptando ese aire lejano y bohemio que usaba como medio de defensa. Sobre cómo sabía exactamente qué tipo de mascarilla era, no dijo ni una palabra.

—Ya. Solo intentaba ayudarte, pero supongo que no mereces mi ayuda.

—¿Ayudarme? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Ibas a recomendarme un grupo de gays anónimos o algo así?

El rubio suspiró.

—A veces me pregunto cómo he sido amigo tuyo tantos años.

—Porque soy genial.

—Ya.

—Y te hago reír.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

—¿Piensas decirme cómo pensabas ayudarme?

—No creo que te lo hayas ganado.

—Te encanta hacerte el misterioso.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es, a menos que me lo digas…

El rubio fingió pensárselo unos segundos más. Sabía que tenía la mirada de cordero degollado de Taichi puesta encima y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que sabes lo que haces antes de poner esa foto de perfil…

Taichi frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar la fotografía en la pantalla de su celular. En la instantánea aparecían él y Sora una tarde en la que ella le había hecho ponerse una mascarilla de aguacate y ambos sonreían orgullosamente a la cámara con sus rostros verdes.

No había sido planeado. Simplemente Taichi la visitó de improviso y se la encontró así, a lo que ella sugirió ponerle también una, porque, en palabras suyas, desde que Mimi regresó a Estados Unidos para solucionar unos asuntos no tenía amigas con quienes cumplir esos rituales de belleza.

Él ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que a Sora le gustara hacer esa clase de cosas, pero suponía que era una chica al fin y al cabo, y esa debía ser explicación suficiente.

A sus ojos, se trataba de la captura de un momento de amigos tan inofensivo como cualquier otro, nada más.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó, sin comprender el mensaje de su amigo—. Hoy estás de lo más críptico, Ishida.

—Si no lo entiendes, quizá estaba equivocado.

—Pero no lo sabrás si no me lo dices —replicó enseguida; si alguien sabía sacar palabras a tirabuzón o simplemente por cansancio, ese era él.

—¿Es qué siempre tengo que explicártelo todo?

—Esa es la idea. Tú eres el listo y yo el guapo y divertido, nos complementamos.

Yamato bufó.

—Simplemente pensé que Sora te gustaba, pero como dije, puede que me equivocara.

—Por supuesto que me gusta Sora —se apresuró a aclarar con el ceño fruncido—. Es mi mejor amiga. No lo sería si no me gustara. Quiero decir, a veces me exaspera un poco, en especial cuando se guarda todo como tú, pero a pesar de eso…

—Pero yo digo en serio —lo interrumpió Yamato con una mirada significativa—. Ahhh, sí que eres lento, Yagami. Hablo de si te gusta como chica.

—Ohhh… —retrocedió un poco como si acabara de recibir un golpe inesperado—. Pues era más simple si lo decías de ese modo. Es lo que digo, te gusta andar de misterioso.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya te lo dije, Sora es mi mejor amiga. Que me gustara de ese modo sería una contradicción casi biológica.

—Y habló el gran biólogo —se burló—. Si estás seguro de lo que dices, puedes poner la estúpida foto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Me preocupaba que no te dieras cuenta de que Sora hace contigo todas las cosas que se supone que las chicas hacen con sus amigas, lo que significa que no le gustas, y como eres un poco obtuso, pues…

—¡No soy obtuso!

—¿Y es que ya lo habías pensado?

—Claro que sí. Ya lo sabía —le aseguró, alzando el mentón con orgullo.

—Como sea, quería que te dieras cuenta de que si subes esa foto es como si estuvieras diciéndole a todo el mundo que eres el amigo gay y descartando cualquier posibilidad de que ella te viera de otro modo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y que conste que intenté ser sutil para no herir tu lado femenino, pero no me lo pusiste fácil.

—Idiota, no hay nada femenino en mí. Tengo más pelo que tú hasta en las axilas.

—Lo que digas. Me voy al salón. Ya he tomado suficiente sol por toda la semana, ¿vienes?

—Me quedaré un rato más.

—Como quieras… —dijo antes de levantarse con ese aire aristocrático suyo y alejarse a grandes y parsimoniosas zancadas con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando Taichi lo perdió de vista, regresó la mirada a su celular. Allí seguía la fotografía, enmarcada por el cuadro de la aplicación que ayudaba a recortarla y ajustarla. Del lado izquierdo decía cancelar y al derecho ok.

Sin presupuestarlo, las palabras de Yamato calaron hondo en él, y eso que todavía no lograba advertir la profundidad que habían alcanzado.

 _Como sea, quería que te dieras cuenta de que si subes esa foto es como si estuvieras diciéndole a todo el mundo que eres el amigo gay y descartando cualquier posibilidad de que ella te viera de otro modo._

Agitó la cabeza y terminó por presionar cancelar.

* * *

Apenas comenzó a sonar la última campanada del día que anunciaba el término de la jornada, Taichi tomó sus cosas y salió raudo del salón, prácticamente dejando una polvareda tras sus pasos. Una de las cosas que más lo caracterizaban era que no sabía hacer nada de un modo sutil.

Cuando alcanzó su casillero pensó que lo había conseguido, después de todo ya había logrado evadir a Sora durante todo el día, pero una presencia a sus espaldas lo hizo percatarse de que estaba equivocado.

—Eh, Taichi. ¿Cuál es la prisa? —preguntó la pelirroja con tono jovial, mientras abría su casillero, dos lugares a la derecha del de su castaño amigo, y sacaba sus zapatos para meter sus libros.

—¿Qué? Eh...ninguna. Solo quiero llegar tempano a casa —improvisó.

—¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Mamá preparará mi platillo favorito. —Improvisar no se le daba bien. Comprendió su error en el momento exacto que lo cometió, valga decir, demasiado tarde.

Sora lo observó entre curiosa y confundida, con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Seguro sabía que le mentía porque siempre sabía todo, pensaba un desesperado Taichi.

Y es que por todos era archisabido que Yuuko Yagami no era muy diestra en la cocina. Es más, ese era un eufemismo. Sus platillos solían ser derechamente un desastre. Si tenían suerte solo sabrían horrible, y si no, podía mandar a su familia completa al hospital con indigestión.

Sea como sea, después de un par de segundos que al castaño se le hicieron eternos, Sora pareció querer dejarlo pasar. Se enderezó y le sonrió comprensiva. Si Taichi le estaba ocultando algo, por algo debía ser y ya se lo diría cuando estuviera listo.

—Está bien, entonces no te retengo más. Pero asegúrate de no comer demasiado, ¿bueno? —Demás estaba explicarle a qué se refería.

—Sí.

No queremos que vayas a dar al hospital otra vez, fue el mensaje tácito.

Taichi, ya con pase libre para marcharse, se echó la mochila al hombro y se detuvo junto a Sora.

—Entonces...hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Taichi.

Se alejó el castaño con pasos lentos y desganados, pero entonces, justo cuando casi alcanzaba la salida, se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Sora?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella al observar que ni siquiera se volteaba para hablarle. Su silueta estaba recortada contra la luz que entraba desde el frontis del edificio y sus manos convertidas en puños a los costados de su cuerpo la hicieron comenzar a preocuparse en serio.

—Tú... sabes que soy un chico, ¿no?

Desconcertada a más no poder, Sora se quedó con los labios entreabiertos por un par de segundos, sin ser capaz de articular palabra.

—Por supuesto que sé que eres un chico. —Al final se decantó por la respuesta más lógica—. Sería un poco raro que a esta altura no lo supiera, ¿no crees? —añadió con un tono que intentaba denotar cierta gracia y que fracasó en aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

—Pero hablo en serio. ¿Crees que me veo como un chico? ¿Que soy...no sé...varonil? —Su voz osciló en la última palabra.

—¿Esto es porque estás teniendo una crisis de identidad o algo así? Porque puedes contármelo. No es tan raro...digo, antes era más difícil, pero ahora...

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Agitó la cabeza frenéticamente hacia ambos lados—. Nada de eso. Soy un chico y me gusta serlo. ¡Me encanta!

—Ya... —susurró con poca convicción—. Pero...

—Debo irme —replicó apresuradamente, y a Sora no le quedó más que verlo perderse entre la marea de estudiantes que a esa hora abandonaba el establecimiento.

* * *

Su carrera duró apenas unos diez o quince pasos, los suficientes para perderse de la vista de su mejor amiga.

En cuanto se supo fuera de peligro, se detuvo y comenzó a golpearse repetidamente la cabeza con la parte inferior de ambas manos.

—Idiota. Eres un idiota... —masculló.

Solo él podía empeorar las cosas en vez de arreglarlas. Oscurecerlas más cuando lo que quería era aclararlas.

—¿Taichi-san? —preguntó una voz conocida.

Cuando el castaño alzó el rostro, comprobó que al menos su intuición no le había fallado. Quien se encontraba frente a él y le miraba con sus enormes y curiosos ojos no era otro que Takeru. ¿Bendición o condena? Eso siempre dependía del humor del susodicho y de si andaba en uno de sus períodos de bromista.

—Takeru-kun —contestó por inercia—¿Qué haces acá?

—Vine con Hikari, pero la perdí de vista y te encontré a ti. Curioso, ¿no? Venir con un Yagami y terminar con el otro. ¿Te encuentras bien? Porque honestamente no pareciera...

—No es nada. —De repente recordó que Sora saldría por la puerta en cualquier momento y echó un ansioso vistazo por sobre su hombro—. ¿Quieres caminar? —ofreció a continuación—. Digo, a menos que tengas planes con Hikari...

—La verdad solo la estaba acompañando, pero no me dijo a lo que venía, así que estoy libre.

—Genial, vamos... —replicó sin disimular su prisa por alejarse de la secundaria.

Únicamente al dar vuelta en una esquina aligeró el paso, dándose cuenta de que el rubio seguía a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Takeru, quien más que preocupado, lo miraba con interés.

—Sí, todo bien, en serio. Lo que viste... tuve un mal día y...

—¿Y? —lo instó el rubio a continuar, deteniéndose de golpe al descubrir que el castaño se había quedado parado en mitad de la vereda y lo miraba fijamente, como si acabara de tener una epifanía o algo semejante—. ¿Taichi-san?

—Tú eres amigo de Hikari —dijo Taichi, aunque más que para Takeru, pareció decírselo a sí mismo.

—¿Sucedió algo con Hikari-chan? —preguntó el otro, intuyendo que la extraña actitud del castaño podría tener que ver con su hermana.

—No, no... hablo de que eres mejor amigo de una chica y ustedes también se conocen desde niños... — siguió divagando, perdido en una especie de diálogo interno del cual por supuesto Takeru no era parte.

—Ah, ¿entonces se trata de Sora-san? —Intentó adivinar nuevamente el rubio. Presentía que se estaba acercando al meollo del asunto, pero Taichi parecía no salir de su transe, así que continuó—. ¿Está enfadada contigo? Yo lo que hago cuando meto la pata con Hikari es comprarle helado o chocolate y lo olvida enseguida.

—Takeru...

—Bueno, tampoco es que meta la pata a menudo o con cosas importantes, pero las chicas son así. De todos modos, no creo que eso funcione con Sora-san. A ella puedes comprarle flores. Pero tienes que comprarlas porque si las robas de un jardín ella lo sabrá...

—Takeru...

—Y tienen que ser bonitas, porque ella sa...

—¡Takeruuu!

Y así, de la nada y sin previo aviso, Taichi regresó a la normalidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el menor, ligeramente disminuido frente al aparente enfado del otro.

—¡Nunca te dije que Sora estuviera enfadada conmigo así que ya deja de divagar!

—Ah, lo siento... supongo que asumí que era eso porque ustedes discuten mucho.

«Insolente», pensó Taichi, mientras lo miraba rascarse la nuca y tener el descaro de fingir estar avergonzado.

—Pero si no se trata de Sora, ¿entonces qué ocurre? Si me lo dices quizá pueda ayudarte.

Taichi dudó un momento antes de decidirse a hablar. Quién quitaba que, si se lo contaba, Takeru utilizaba el material para sus historias. En el último tiempo estaba obsesionado con una página llamada Fanfiction y le encantaba usar las experiencias de sus amigos para inspirarse. Era su nueva y mejorada manera de picarlos.

Pero con todo y eso, era la mejor opción que tenía. El que más podría entenderlo debido a que sus circunstancias eran similares.

Decidió asumir el riesgo.

Lo invitó a tomarse un helado porque el día estaba agradable y al menos de esa manera podría mantenerlo callado unos minutos (esa era su esperanza). Luego, cuando estuvieron ubicados en la mesa de una heladería cercana, le contó a grandes rasgos su conversación con Yamato y le habló de cómo algo que nunca le había preocupado hasta el momento, ahora no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

—No creo que las palabras de mi hermano te hubieran afectado tanto si no fuera porque les encontraste algún sentido. Solo debes descubrir qué parte te hizo ruido. La de tu masculinidad o lo de Sora-san...

—¡Que no tengo problemas con mi masculinidad! —gritó Taichi, perdiendo sin querer los estribos y atrayendo de esa manera un par de miradas curiosas.

—Ya lo creo, macho. Eso dicen todos... —comentó la cínica voz de un chico a quien no se atrevió a mirar.

Cerró los ojos y pasó a la fuerza la saliva por su garganta, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Takeru lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Entonces supongo que ya tienes tu respuesta.

* * *

Su primera y poco sabia decisión fue intentar dejarlo pasar. No le funcionó. Mientras más pasaban los días, más difícil se le hacía sacarse la idea de la cabeza, porque, como debió saber o al menos intuir, no hay nada más difícil que tratar de no pensar en algo. Es precisamente en ese intento cuando más pensamos en ello.

Aun así, se mordía la lengua y hacía lo que fuera por olvidarlo, incluso intentaba poner atención en matemáticas, lo que solo daba cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba.

Pero lo peor de todo era que se veía incapaz de enfrentar a Sora. Cosas como sostenerle la mirada o mantener una inofensiva conversación con ella acerca de la extinción de los conejitos le resultaba imposible. Y la chica no era tonta. Puede que le estuviera dando su espacio, pero no lo haría por mucho tiempo más.

Al final, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue un loco sueño que tuvo una noche. Partía bastante normal, con él llegando a la secundaria como cada mañana, pero a medida que se acercaba a su salón iba percibiendo como las miradas de estudiantes que pululaban por los pasillos se volteaban a mirarlo.

«Que raro», recordaba haber pensado en el sueño, todavía sin saber que era un sueño.

Sin embargo, seguía su camino asumiendo que tal vez era cosa suya, hasta que llegaba a su destino y sus compañeros se le quedaban viendo también, algunos sorprendidos y otros disimulando risitas molestas. Sora no estaban entre ellos, lo que lo desconcertaba porque la chica siempre llegaba antes que él, así que salía corriendo a buscarla.

Por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba encontrarla pronto.

Luego de buscar en la biblioteca y en el salón de costura, se asomaba por el balcón, y bingo, ahí estaba. Justo en la mitad del patio conversando con Yamato. La llamaba por su nombre, pero no lo escuchaba, por lo que, bastante frustrado a esa altura ya, bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¡Eh, chicos!

Yamato era el primero en voltear a mirarle y estallaba en una carcajada sonora y desvergonzada. Se cubría la boca con una mano a pesar de que el daño ya estaba hecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaba un confuso Taichi—. ¿Sora? —Decidía recurrir a su mejor amiga al ver que el rubio no estaba muy por las de darle una respuesta.

La pelirroja parecía moverse en cámara lenta hacia él. Su cuello se giraba milímetro a milímetro, casi al son del corazón de Taichi que le palpitaba en los oídos, hasta que sus ojos daban con su mejor amigo y su boca se abría en una o casi perfecta (y no era solo porque él creyera que todo en la chica fuera perfecto).

—Mírate... por fin has decidido dar el paso. Me alegro mucho. —Una sonrisa sincera enmarcaba sus labios.

—¿El paso? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Y ahí, no sabía cómo —aunque tampoco había que saber cómo porque era un sueño y los sueños no tenían lógica aparente—, todo cambiaba de perspectiva y se veía desde afuera vestido con un top blanco y una falda azul, que dejaban a la vista su vientre y piernas velludas. Estaba pintarrajeado, no había otra palabra para describirlo, y su cabello recogido en dos moños que, cómo no, desafiaban a la gravedad.

Entonces soltaba un agudo y aterrorizado grito que traspasó el mundo onírico hasta la realidad, haciéndolo despertar agitado, transpirado y con la garganta seca a eso de las dos de la madrugada.

Así era él, tan parlanchín y honesto, que cuando se callaba algo o no conseguía exteriorizarlo de la manera adecuada, tenía sueños locos, explosiones desbordadas como un gas que no se puede contener y sale disparado en el momento menos oportuno y de la peor manera posible, o al menos la comparación le pareció apropiada en ese momento.

Comprendió pues, que, si no buscaba una solución a su problema, su mente seguiría ingeniándoselas para hallar una vía de escape y no sería bonito.

Definitivamente no podía seguir así o se volvería loco.

* * *

El día siguiente era sábado, por lo que, yendo contra todas sus costumbres y valores firmemente arraigados, se levantó temprano y fue en bicicleta a casa de la persona más lista que conocía en el mundo: Koushiro.

No le sorprendió que lo recibiera Yoshie Izumi ni menos aún que su hijo se encontrara en su habitación, trabajando afanosamente en una investigación ridículamente complicada e importante.

—Hola Kou.

—Taichi... —respondió el pelirrojo sin dejar de teclear.

Al aludido no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado y además era un hecho probado que Koushiro no funcionaba como el hombre promedio; él sí podía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo y hacerlas bien.

Comenzó hablándole de cosas sin importancia solo para ver si atendía a lo que le decía y para romper un poco el hielo.

A él no podía ir y decirle: "Oye, viejo. ¿Crees que Sora piense que soy gay?" Su mente era tan práctica que no entendería una pregunta de ese calibre. La preguntaría de vuelta: "¿Por qué? ¿Sora te dijo que piensa que lo eres?"

—Entonces el estúpido de Yamato dijo que era muy gay hacer algo así, pero no es que yo lo disfrutara, ¿sabes? Es decir, sí, pero no de esa manera. Solo lo disfruté porque estaba con Sora y me gusta hacer cosas con ella, es mi mejor amiga. No importa si es jugar al fútbol o pintarnos las uñas, ¿no debería ser de ese modo? Claro que preferiría jugar al fútbol, pero...

Se embarcó en el relato de lo que le importaba y terminó enredado en él por varios minutos, en ocasiones contradiciéndose a sí mismo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan difícil explicarse?

—¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? —preguntó cuando terminó, rascándose la parte superior de la cabeza y desordenando su cabello en esa zona más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Súbitamente Koushiro dejó de teclear y se mantuvo un par de segundos así, quieto frente al ordenador.

—Hay una sola cosa que no me queda clara —dijo el aludido con seriedad. El silencio que siguió a esas palabras no consiguió preparar a su interlocutor para lo que vendría—. ¿Entonces eres gay?

Taichi estuvo a punto de caer de la silla en la que estaba.

¿En qué parte había dado a entender algo así? Bueno, quizá mencionó demasiado la palabra gay al principio, pero no era porque lo fuera, era porque quería dejar claro su punto: precisamente que no era gay.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —suspiró.

No podía estar decepcionado de Koushiro. Al fin y al cabo, estaba claro que su conocimiento se refería a otras áreas y no a cuestiones amorosas. Cómo es que lo suyo con Mimi funcionaba tan bien si el pelirrojo parecía saber tanto de relaciones como de... escarabajos noruegos. No, espera. Mala analogía; seguro que Koushiro sabía de ello. Digamos de... ¿el arte circense? ¿películas de fantasía? ¡Peluquería! Eso es, peluquería. Cómo es que lo suyo con Mimi funcionaba tan bien si el pelirrojo sabía tanto de relaciones amorosas como de peluquería, ese era un misterio incognoscible del universo.

Al menos ir a su casa no fue una total pérdida de tiempo, porque hablar sobre el problema le ayudó en algo valioso: darse cuenta de que definitivamente y sin duda alguna no era gay.

¿Quién lo diría? Takeru tuvo razón desde el principio. Él ya conocía la respuesta, simplemente no había querido asumirla.

—Solo sé sincero. Es lo que Mimi siempre dice —le aconsejó Koushiro cuando lo despidió en la puerta.

Se trataba de un consejo comodín, pero Taichi apreció el gesto de todas formas.

* * *

Por primera vez, esperar a que el lunes llegara se le hizo eterno. Su ansiedad alcanzó tal nivel que no le bastó con reunirse con sus compañeros a jugar fútbol. Al regreso, luego de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, se le ocurrió ponerse a ordenar su habitación; hace meses que no lo hacía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó primero su madre y luego Hikari. Ambas se paseaban casualmente por delante de su puerta queriendo hallar una explicación a su repentino afán por el orden como si él no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

«¡Mujeres! —bufó para sus adentros—. No podían simplemente decir lo que querían.»

—Perfectamente —les respondió a ambas.

Pero el lunes llegó. No con la mejor suerte, pero lo hizo.

Para comenzar, se quedó dormido y tuvo que correr a la escuela. Hikari, por supuesto, se le había adelantado.

Eso no era extraño ni tenía por qué ser un mal augurio. Él constantemente se retrasaba.

Cruzó las puertas de entrada apenas un minuto antes de que la campana sonara. Tendría que esperar al primer descanso para hablar con Sora, pero era mejor que estar en detención hasta el inicio de la segunda hora por llegar tarde.

Para cuando llegó a su salón, estaba hambriento, cansado y ligeramente de mal humor, situación que no mejoró al hallar el asiento de su mejor amiga vacío.

Se acercó a una de sus compañeras y le preguntó si sabía algo de ella.

—Takenouchi-san está excusada de la primera clase para ir al taller de costura.

Esbozó una tensa sonrisa y le dio las gracias, tratando de que no se le notara tanto la frustración.

«Demonios, demonios, demonios.»

Un momento, él era un optimista. No había razón para echarse a morir.

Ya se lo diría en la segunda hora, podía mandarle algún papelito. No era la forma idónea ni en la que había pensado... a quién queremos engañar, lo cierto es que no había pensado mucho en cómo se lo diría, solo que no parecía que por escrito fuera lo adecuado, pero si no había más remedio...

No. Mejor sería que esperara hasta el segundo descanso del día. Si ya había esperado todo el fin de semana, podría esperar un par de horas más.

...o eso pensó.

Pero Sora no llegó a la segunda hora, así que él, como emprendedor que era, salió a buscarla cuando fue la hora del descanso.

Comenzó, lógicamente, por el taller de costura. La pelirroja no estaba ahí. Tampoco en la biblioteca, la sala de computación o el casino.

Yamato tampoco estaba. ¿Sería posible...?

Se miró a sí mismo solo para estar seguro. Por supuesto que no iba vestido de mujer. Aquel sueño lo había dejado seriamente trastornado.

Y entonces, cuando ya casi perdía las esperanzas, la vio en el patio. Estaba sentada en una banca conversando con una chica de otro salón. Al menos Yamato no estaba por ningún lado.

Bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras y repentinamente una extraña sensación de déjà vu lo asaltó. No tenía ningún sentido, pero por un momento se vio a sí mismo corriendo detrás de la chica vestido en un traje de pingüino [2]. ¿Es que estaba perdiendo la cordura? Si así era, necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes.

Siguió corriendo y gritó su nombre al ver que, faltándole un par de metros para alcanzarla, se levantaba de la banca y se despedía de su amiga.

Ella no volteó. No debió haberlo escuchado entre tanto barullo.

—¡Sora, espera! —insistió.

Ninguna reacción. La pelirroja comenzó a alejarse.

¡¿Es que nada le saldría bien?!

Un grupo de estudiantes se cruzó por su camino. El patio estaba inusualmente lleno ese día. Y la desesperación del momento lo consumió.

—¡Me gustas, Sora! —gritó a todo pulmón, en la mitad del patio, rodeando de otros cientos de personas.

Y por supuesto, como era el rey de la mala suerte, todos eligieron ese preciso momento para callar, de modo que su voz se escuchó fuerte y claro, casi como amplificada por un megáfono.

No, definitivamente no había pensado en cómo se lo diría. Pensó: Vamos a improvisar, eso siempre te ha funcionado.

Pero justo en ese instante, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y sudando frío, no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido lo mejor.

Sora se volteó en cámara lenta, estrujándole el estómago al recordarle a la Sora del sueño, porque desde luego, ahora sí que le había oído, y se quedó mirándolo desde lejos, seria y un tanto desconcertada.

Parecía que la que creía que soñaba era ella y no terminaba de asimilar lo que pasaba.

Eso fue al menos al principio, porque tras un par de segundos el enfado se apoderó de su rostro y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia él.

Taichi creyó que definitivamente lo abofetearía. No lo hizo. En su lugar lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró detrás de ella, sacándolos a ambos del patio en medio de cuchicheos y chiflidos.

Él seguía en una nube, por lo que se dejó hacer, siguiendo sus pasos por mera inercia.

Desde alguna parte del patio, Koushiro observaba todo pensando en que cuando le había dicho que fuera sincero no se refería a eso precisamente.

* * *

La chica se introdujo por el pasillo del primer nivel y caminó como si buscara algo en particular, a saber qué, pero de pronto se detuvo frente a un aula que Taichi no tuvo tiempo de examinar antes de que entraran. Solo una vez en su interior se percató de que era el salón de música, y si no hubiera sido por la cantidad de instrumentos no se habría enterado.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y quedaron prácticamente a oscuras pues las cortinas estaban echadas y Sora no se molestó en encender la luz.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, una capa de polvo parecía extenderse por encima de todo, lo supo porque le dio un repentino ataque de tos que le costó un poco contener. No era el salón de música, sino el viejo salón que utilizaban para ello en el que probablemente habrían comenzado a amontonar todo lo que ya no servía, ya fuera instrumentos viejos o descompuestos.

Sus ojos observaron cada cosa a su alrededor para ganar tiempo, aunque todo lo que podía hacer era imaginar a qué correspondía cada sombra, y cuando terminaron se posaron en la pelirroja frente a él, que lo miraba seria y con los brazos cruzados.

—Sora, yo... —Las palabras salieron débilmente de su boca y sin ansias de hacerse oír; la frase murió tan pronto como empezó.

—Eres un idiota, Taichi Yagami —replicó ella como había hecho tantas veces antes.

El castaño lo sintió como un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Si bien no había pensado mucho en ello, claro que pensó en las posibles respuestas de Sora. La más lógica, por lo que le había dicho Yamato, era que no sintiera lo mismo que él, pero aun así necesitaba decirle la verdad o seguiría teniendo sueños extraños y buscando vías de escape para el hervidero que era su cabeza. Pensó que estaría bien con que lo rechazara, pero claro, la perspectiva siempre era diferente a la realidad que, si se lo preguntaban a él, resultaba peor, bastante peor.

—¿Crees que me gustan esta clase de espectáculos?

—No iba a decírtelo de ese modo. —Logró farfullar él después de un par de segundos en que el silencio comenzó a hacérsele incómodo y asfixiante—. Es que... perdí la cabeza por un momento. Te estuve buscando desde la mañana y no te encontraba por ninguna parte...pensé...no sé lo que pensé, lo lamento.

El ceño de la pelirroja se relajó y, prácticamente casi sin darse cuenta, fue soltando los brazos hasta dejarlos reposar a sus costados.

—También lo lamento, estuve ocupada ayudando con un asunto de nuestra graduación.

—Entonces no debería molestarte más. —Esbozó una triste sonrisa e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero la voz de la chica lo frenó en seco.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—A clase —respondió con toda la inocencia que reunía en su atlético cuerpo.

—¿No te parece que deberíamos hablar de esto antes?

—Pensé que habías dicho que soy un idiota.

Sora sonrió un poco.

—Es que a veces lo eres...

—Ya. Pues no soy tan idiota como para no entender lo que es un rechazo. No sientes lo mismo que yo, lo entiendo. Y honestamente era la opción más probable...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Taichi se quedó viéndola en silencio, sin comprender por qué insistía en alargar la conversación en lugar de dejarlo marchar para lamerse sus heridas solo. ¿Por qué alargar el incómodo momento más de la cuenta?

—Ya sabes por qué. ¿No creías que era gay?

Esta vez la sonrisa de la chica, saltándose todo tipo de protocolo, se convirtió en una carcajada fresca y fuerte que ella tuvo que acallar con sus propias manos.

—No es lindo que te burles, ¿sabes?

—¿Es que estás hablando en serio? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio. Yamato dijo que me veías como una amiga o un amigo gay, da igual cuál de las dos sea.

La expresión de Sora mutó ahora a una que rozaba descaradamente el desconcierto.

—Por eso me preguntaste el otro día si sabía que eras un chico... —Comprendió—. No te veo como una amiga, eres mi mejor amigo. Y nunca he pensado que fueras gay... bueno, para ser justa, lo dije una o dos veces, nunca a Yamato en todo caso, pero no fue porque realmente lo pensara, sino porque estaba dolida y necesitaba una excusa para no sentirme tan mal debido a que parecías ignorar por completo mis señales.

—¿Tus señales? ¿De qué estás hablando, Sora? —Ahora el perdido era él.

—¿Entonces no las estabas ignorando? —Tragó saliva y se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, más que porque lo necesitara, por hacer algo con las manos.

—No tengo idea de qué putas señales me hablas, así que agradecería que me lo explicaras.

—Si tengo que hacerlo... —titubeó ella, y en el último segundo sus ojos esquivaron los del chico. Las palabras salieron disparadas de sus labios en un silbido repentino que revivió el corazón del castaño—. Tú también me gustas, Taichi.

* * *

Ese mismo día por la tarde dos siluetas se colaron por la entrada lateral de la secundaria. Una de ellas más alargada y lánguida en su caminar. La otra bastante más pequeña y también más entusiasta, aunque al mismo tiempo armoniosa.

Se apoyaron lado a lado contra una pared, ocultos de ojos indiscretos por un muro. Llevaban ya un tiempo haciéndolo, sin que nadie supiera y menos imaginara la razón; probablemente ni ellos mismos lo sabían todavía, o no querían admitirlo. Había comenzado como algo casual, sin importancia ni propósito; lentamente se iba convirtiendo en algo más de lo que ninguno se animaba a hablar.

Yamato suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la fría piedra contra la nuca. Iba todavía con el uniforme, aunque sin la chaqueta y con la corbata ligeramente desatada. Algunos mechones de su cabello se agitaban con la brisa. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ni siquiera para sí mismo, últimamente ese pequeño momento del día comenzaba a convertirse en su favorito.

—Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta —comentó sardónico, con los ojos cerrados—. Pensé que iba a tener que dibujárselo o hablarle de abejitas y flores...

—Yamato-san, eres malo... —respondió la chica a su lado, aunque había una cierta entonación risueña en su voz que le restaba valor a sus palabras. No lo creía en serio.

—Pero te gusto. —El comentario salió así, de la nada, sorprendiendo hasta a su propio emisor. No era una pregunta ni una afirmación, de alguna manera estaba en medio de ambas.

—Y engreído —añadió ella enarcando una ceja.

—¡Eh, no me imites! —protestó. Había abierto un ojo para mirarla.

—Es inevitable... —confesó en medio de una risita; meterse con él era algo que tal vez su hermano le había legado sin saberlo. Luego calló por tanto tiempo que Yamato creyó que no diría nada más y volvió a relajarse, pero ese era justamente el propósito, responder cuando menos se lo esperara—. Pero sí, me gustas.

* * *

 _ **Bonus:**_

 **Lo que pasó en la sala de música**

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Ya me escuchaste. No me harás repetirlo...—replicó Sora.

—Lo sé, pero creo que no te escuché bien, o en todo caso mis oídos están fallando.

—¿Esta es tu manera de que lo repita para que puedas jactarte de ello? Ya te lo he dicho antes, tu ego no necesita más alimento.

—Pero Sorita... —dijo lastimeramente—. Te juro que no escuché bien, quizá no lavé bien mis orejas, porque no me puedo creer que...

—Me gustas, Taichi baka —lo interrumpió ella con brusquedad.

Estaba seria, mortalmente seria, y había vuelto a cruzar los brazos como medio de defensa. Líneas invisibles de tensión se dibujaban en todos sus músculos.

Taichi tragó saliva y tuvo la sensación de que el sonido se escuchó ridículamente fuerte en la solitaria sala, aunque lo más probable es que Sora no lo escuchase en lo absoluto. Luego dio un paso al frente para reducir la distancia, causando que la pelirroja abriera más los ojos, nerviosa por la expectativa de lo que haría a continuación.

Pero todo se arruinó cuando el castaño tropezó con un instrumento que acabó empujando al que tenía a su lado, y al que estaba al lado de ese, causando una reacción en cadena que provocó tal estruendo, que hizo que un profesor los encontrara allí, tirados lado a lado entre risas y en medio del desastre.

¿Resultado? Una semana de detención por saltarse una clase para realizar actividades extraprogramáticas no contempladas en el programa y atentatorias contra el pudor y la moral (aquí entre nos, puede que no los encontrara precisamente riéndose después de todo).

Hubo de pasar un mes antes de que los rumores acerca de la pareja de último año que se fue a hacer cochinadas a la vieja sala de música menguaran un poco, pero para entonces ya solo faltaba una semana para la graduación y ellos, tomados de la mano, contemplaban cómo el futuro adquiría un nuevo color frente a sus ojos. Una tonalidad azafrán [3] que lo empapaba todo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] Yamatty es el apodo que inventó Genee de Taichi para Yamato. Aparece en el capítulo "Dragones y quimeras", que es la segunda parte dentro del fic "Sonrojos y pañuelos".

[2] Referencia a mi fic "Un pingüino acosador".

[3] Azafrán: Es una planta cuyo estigma es de color _rojo anaranjado_ y se utiliza de condimento. Según la RAE esta palabra también hace referencia a dicho color, el que a su vez utilicé como una alusión a la mezcla de los colores de los emblemas de Taichi y Sora [sí, no podía solo poner "rojo anaranjado"].

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Hoy estamos a 19 y acabo de terminar la primera revisión del fic, además de añadir el bonus.

Este será tu regalo de cumpleaños y sé que hice un poco de trampa, porque fue una historia que tú me pediste, pero qué mejor que darte en tu día algo que sé que querías leer.

Excusas aparte, no sé por qué siempre que escribo a Taichi confesándole sus sentimientos a Sora todo se sale de órbita jaja. No era mi intención hacer que tuviera tan mala suerte el pobre (otra vez), pero es que mientras escribía tuve la imagen de ellos dos en la sala de música vuelta un desastre y necesitaba escribirlo.

 _Mi Gene querida,_

No es una gran historia, nunca es tan buena como me gustaría que fuera (digas lo que digas), pero como ha sido desde el primer fic que te escribí por allá por el 2014 (sí, lo chequeé jaja), va con mucho cariño y en este caso también con mis mejores deseos para ti y tu país. Que tu futuro en este año y los que vendrán adquiera nuevos y bonitos colores como el azafrán.

¡Gracias por leer!

6.133 palabras.


End file.
